The master's quest
by bigman-140
Summary: Okay Technically it's not an R fic, yet. Its about the journies of a slightly older teen from pallete who actually knows what he's doing and eventually becomes quite a skiled trainer(tries not to spoil.) Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its copyrighted characters. All original characters are copyright of their players.  
  
Authors notes: Well here I am, the humble author. This is an alternate angle to the main story of Pokemon. It focuses around one of the other trainers from pallet town that you never hear about :P.  
  
The long road ahead.  
  
Ryan awoke with a start as his alarm clock went off. Leaping out of bed he gave his alarm cloack a good smack as he ran to the bathroom. Having a good long shower knowing it would probably be his last one for a while. The 15 year old grabbed his pre-packed black backpack and his sunglasses. Running down the street past some of his friends. None stopped him to talk since they all knew he was off to start his journey. Running down the small streets on the way to his mentors house. Most mistaking him for just a black blob flying by. Rushing into Professor Oaks lab and nearly bowling the prof over. "Hey whats up prof, you got my Pokemon ready yet?" Asked the tall boy exitedly. There he stood, the oldest of the new trainers. He was 15 year old Ryan McCormick. He stood about a hair taller then proffessor Oak at 6'1". Swatting his shoulder length balck hair away from his eyes, his blood red eyes being his oddest feature. "Yes I have your Pokemon ready and waiting." Laughed Prof Oak as he handed Ryan 6 Pokeballs and his Poke- dex.  
  
"Thanks Prof, I'll see you in the future." Laughed Ryan as he walked out of sight on his way towards the mountains to the east. He was finnaly happy. On his own now he walked along the well worn path towards some distant far off place. He knew he would be alone on this road 'cause of the rumors about it. How it was hainted and it was never used anymore. He ould clearly see it wasn't used much anymore form the amount of grass on the road. He was hoping that it was a haunted road. He was getting disappointed at the rumors. he could see the forests comming up, he just reliezed that the "Haunted Road" was a very quick shortcut around veridian city. A small creature near the base of a tree caught his eye. It was an injured Eevee. Running up to it he saw it wasa tamed Eevee that had gotten badly beaten in a battle and was abandonned. "Hey little thing, how'd this happen to you? well you just hold on for a little while and I'll get you to a Poke-Center. Until then this will have to do." He said as he reached into his pack and pulled out a potion and gave it to the Eevee. Earning a lick on the hand as he placed her in his backpack, after making a nest of sorts with his jacket.  
  
Running at full speed through the forest towards Pewter city. He had to get to the Poke-Center and fast. leaping over branches and roots. Running smack right into a young girl filling a bottle at the small stream in the forest. Both falling to the ground, Ryan grabbed his backpack and shielded it from the impact. "Hey watch where you're going buddy." Yelped the girl as she picked up her waterbottle. "Are you alright?" He asked preparing to start to run again, he could see the top of the Poke-center and he thought he could probably make it in time. "No I don't think I can walk. I think my ankle is twisted." She replied almost overacting for a second. Nearly screaming as she was hoisted up into his arms and the backpack was placed in her arms. "Just hold onto this and I'll get you to a hospital as soon as I can." He said sternly as he started running quickly down the path towards the Center.  
  
Bursting in through the doors of the Center just as the sun was setting over the horizon. "I'm sorry but we are just about to close up for the night." Said Nurse Joy as she was shutting down the computers. "I'm sorry Nurse Joy but this is an emergency." Replied Ryan as he opened up his backpack to reveal the injured Eevee. "I see well I will make an exception for this case. Please have a seat and I'll attend to your Eevee." She replied as she took the Eevee into the back area of the Center. "I'm sorry Joy, I'll be back in a few minutes." He yelled as he hoisted the young girl back into his arms and ran out of the Center towards the Hospital a little ways away.  
  
She hadn't said anything since he had picked her up in the forest. Something about him told her all she needed to know. He had dropped her off at the Hospital then had gone to check on the state of the Eevee. She hadn't even got a chance to thank him. "Well miss Frost, your leg seems fine, a little ice and some rest should be all that it needs." Said the Doctor as he finished wrapping her leg in tension bandage. "Thank you Doctor, I will try to keep off it." She replied as she limped out of the examination room. Only to find her ride there waiting. "So how is it?" He asked with a small smirk from the expresion on her face. "Its fine, no thanks to you." She replied a little coldly. "Hows your Eevee?" She asked genuenly concerned. "Its still in treatment and its not my Eevee. I just found it like that. Need some help?" He explained as he offered her a hand. She took it a little hesitantly as he lifted her up into his arms again. "I heard the doctor, he said to take it easy. I did this to you so I am going to help you till you can walk again." He chuckled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah well its your fault so you better help me." She said in a huff as he carried her towards the Poke-Center.  
  
"So what did she say about the Eevee?" Asked the young girl sitting in a comfy chair in the waiting area. "She says it will probably take a few more hours of attention. It apperently has alot of toxins in it from a very serious poisoning." He replied from where he stood in the shadowed area. "I haven't even heard your name yet?" She asked him rather bluntly while rubbing her ankle. "Name's Ryan. Yours?" He replied flatly. "Katelin Cathrine Frost" she replied matter-of-factly. "Heh Kattie Cat, funny name." He chuckled, causing her to glare daggers at him. Nurse Joy was currently looking at something on the computer when she heard his name. "Ryan, from pallete town?" She asked him from across the room. "Yeah thats me, what is it?" He replied waking out of his solem trance like state. "You have a message from proffessor Oak. He wants you to call him as soon as you reach a Poke-Center." She replied in her usual sing-song tone pointing to a vid- phone.  
  
"Your from pallete? and you know proffessor Oak? I am on my way to pallete to talk to him about something." Kate said as she hobled behind him towards the Vid-Phone. Ryan had already dialed him by the time she got to the phone. The prof answered with a sleepy yawn. He quickly recognized the person on the other end of the call. "Ah hello Ryan, its taken you quite a while to reach veridian. All of the others have come and gone." Laughed Oak as he saw the center walls behind them. "Acctually prof I am a fair bit ahead of them. I am in Pewter. I also have a tag along for now." He replied seeing Oak nearly fall over in surprise. "How did you get to Pewter so fast? and whos a tag along?" He asked quickly catching his own surprise. "Hey uncle Oak, I am his tag along." Said Kate as she poped up on the moniter. "Kate, what are you doing with him? I thought you weren't coming down for your Pokedex for another week." He asked very surprised. "He was racing to the center and we had a little head on colision. I have a small injury to my ankle but other then that we are both fine. Though he does seem a little hell bent on taking care of me till I am well. Who is he anyway?" She asked with a small chuckle seeing his reaction to her words.  
  
"He is one of my best pupils in the study of Pokemon species, battle abilities, bonding, behaviors, strengths and weaknesses. he is also just starting a similar journey as you. I am still confused as to why you are in Pewter? also why you had to rush to the center so badly? you didn't lose a big battle did you Ryan?" He asked as Ryan moved Kate out of the way. "Well I took the old road. its far faster and bypasses most of viridian forest. I didn't lose any battle, infact I have only had 2 so far. On my way to the forest I found an injured Eevee by the path. I had to get it here as quick as I could. I also used up all 4 of ym potions you gave me on it to keep it alive." He replied in a depressed tone. "I see, well I should let you get some rest. I will expect a good full report from you tomorrow night about the Eevee. I also look foreward to seeing you two as soon as that Eevee is in good health. Kate I know it seems odd, but I am asking you to join Ryan on his quest for then next while. He has a very vast knowledge that will come in handy on your own journey. As soon as that Eevee is better I want you to acompany her to my lab Ryan. She will be picking up her Pokemon and a Pokedex like your own. Goodbye and have a good night." He said as he hung up.  
  
The Next day  
  
Kate awoke in the comfy chair in the Pokemon center. She had slept there all night and was feeling ten times better. She looked up to see that Ryan was already awake and was talking to nurse Joy. He finished his conversation and came over to tell her he'd be back in a few minutes to escort her to Oaks lab. She sat there looking at the bandage on her leg. It had lost alot of swealing since the last night and it looked alot better. Testing it lightly she stood. Finding it that her leg wasn't sore or in pain at all she realized that it was pretty much healed. nearly falling over as an little brown flash shot around her feet. Looking up she saw the little brown blur to be an Eevee the was now resting rather comically in Ryan's arms. "Energetic little thing isn't she?" He laughed looking at the expresion on Kate's face. "I take it your ankle is feeling better? think you can walk to Pallete from here?" He asked walking up to her, the Eevee running up his arm to now rest on his shoulders. Looking almost like a fur stole laying there. "Yeah and it looks like that Eevee has taken quite a liking to you." She giggled looking at the very comical expression of jealousy on the Eevee's face as it wrapped its tail around his neck protectivly.  
  
"so your starting your Pokemon journey today huh? I bet your pretty excited?" asked Ryan trying to break some of the silence between the two as they walked through the small part of the forest. "Yeah I am, my mom sent me out to start my journey a while ago. You might know her, Proffessor Ivy, she didn't have any Pokedex or starter Pokemon. So she sent me out here to get both and start my badge journey here and work my way to the Orange Islands." She replied trying to hold in her laughter at the way the Eevee was clinging to her new trainer. Apperently she had develpoed quite a bond to him for helping her as he did and decided to journey with him as well. They were coming to the exit of the forest still in the throws of small talk as they heard a slicing sound around the trees in the area. Ryan quickly moved kate out of the way and told her to hold Eevee as the Scyther dropped out of the trees, rushing at Ryan with its claws poised. Grabbing his only occupied Pokeball he let loose his creature. A very powerful looking charmander came out of his Pokeball. "Charmander, Dodge and roll to the left in 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW" issued Ryan. His Charmander obeyed with percision timing as he avoided the Scythers' claws easily. "Charmander, EMBER" Said Ryan as Charmander released a large fireball directly into the Scythers side. It let out a gasp of pain as it hit the ground. Most of its strength gone it gave up. Only to be grabbed by a Pokeball that Ryan threw at it. "Haha I got a Scyther, a very good Bug type indeed, good job Charmander, Return." Laughed Ryan as he placed his two Pokeballs on his belt underneath his trench coat. (he had previously used it to make a bed for the Eevee. As for its look, Think Neo from the Matrix.)  
  
"Wow, you have good control over your pokemon for a beginner." Kate said astonished. His Charmander listened to him like he had been training it for years. Helping her up from the seat against the tree he laughed off her comment as sheer good bond. Citing the Eevee that shot up her arm and onto his when he gave her his hand. In almost no time at all they had reached the Lab. Oak handed Kate her training lisence, her Pokedex and her starter Squirtle. After some plesentries they left. Both shared a good laugh as they saw one last trainer running up the road towards oaks lab. Apperently he had been rather late. But as Oak had pointed out Ryan had left a day earlier then the other trainers. After a good laugh the duo left on their way back to Pewter. Not very far into the forest and again they were confronted with an opponent. This one a human. He called himself a Samurai and seemed intent on battling Ryan. Of course he agreed. "Go Pinsir" Yelled the young trainer as his pinching bug type took its place infront of him. "Alright I choose....." Before he could pick a Pokemon Eevee jumped up for him. "No not you Eevee, you are still weak from your injuries and his pinsir is very well trained. I don't want you getting hurt. Scyther go" He explained as he picked up a slightly diheartened Eevee and sent out his recent capture. Having healed it and made amends for any injury he caused to it at the Lab. He decided it would he best to use it instead of Charmander at this time.  
  
"A Scyther, a very powerful and balanced bug type. You choose well. That alone wont help you though." Said the young trainer rather cockily. But it was short lived as he had pinsir try to grab Ryan's Pokemon. Only to see the Scyther follow his commands to the letter and avoided everyone of his pinsirs attacks. "Alright Scyther its time to go on the Offensive. Dodge his upcoming attack, it will be a bind. Go left and come in from that side." He saiud again relying on Scyther's rather impressive agility and grace. Hearing his opponents orders and anticipating the move the Samurai did order his pinser to to a bind and when it missed Scyther was at his left. both trainers ordered their Pokemon at the same time. "Pinsir his comming in from your left, drop roll and come out with a slash." He yelled as he saw the Scythers plan of movement. "Alright Scyther dodge left again and come in from his right with your Slash." Both Pokemon obeyed and Scyther came out ontop with a slash to the sides of Pinsir. "You fight well with an advantage. But what happens when you are at a disadvantage?" Asked the Samurai as he called back Pinsir and brought out his Scyther. "Sorry I don't do disadvantage on a new Pokemone. You did an Excellent job Scyther, return." He complimented his Scyther as he was pulled back into his ball.  
  
All the while Kate had stood there and watched Ryan battle. She could feel something about him. He was definatly going to be a great trainer. But it was more then that. It was almost as if his pokemon were an extension of himself. Ryans choice in Pokemon was obvious but very thought out. Again he held Eevee back with a kind word as he sent out his Charmander. "Oh no a fire Pokemon. This isn't good, he looks well trained." Thought the Samurai as he looked upon the Charmander infront of his Scyther. "Charmander, Use Leer." Exclaimed Ryan as Charmander droped Scythers defenses with a funny face. Taking Scythers lapse into account Ryan had Charmander use his Ember attack and finished the match rather quickly. "Great job Charmander, Return." He said as he tried to call back the little fire dragon. Only to have the return beam deflected by a white glow. Charmander was elvolving. Kate's jaw hit the ground at this. Charmander would have had to be either extreamly strong or very bonded to his trainer to evolve this soon. The larger and more menecing form of Charmeleon took the place of Charmander. Then with a few words of praise he was called back to his Pokeball. After quick goodbye the duo was on their way again. Back to Pewter and to the start of a long journey.  
  
Well thats all for now folks. This is quest chapter one over and done with. I should have number 2 done soon. and feed back should be sent to Bigman_140@rogers.com Thanks and goodnight folks. 


End file.
